Welcome to Slippy's Mall!
Welcome to Slippy's Mall! is a fan made FNaF game. Gameplay Welcome to Slippy's Mall! is a game in the style of the FNaF minigames but it isn't one however. You play as an animatronic and during the game the story of Slippy's will be explained, at least 'parts of it'. Characters *Grape (Main) *Slippy *Gloomy *Missy *Buck Nights |-|Night 1= Night 1 Intro cutscene *Unknown voice: Hello? Are you alright? -Grapes opens her eyes and sees a pink bear animatronic- *Grape: What, where am I? Who are you? What are you? *Unknown voice: My name is Missy the Polar Bear, I'm a part of the polar bear trio! Who are you? I mean.. I've never seen you before! *Grape: I don't know who I am... *Missy: Well that is strange! Don't you think Slippy? -A blue bear enters the room- *Slippy: What? What are you doing? Why are you talking to that new animatronic? *Grape: Animatronic? I'm not an animatronic! I'm a girl! *Missy: Well, you sure are a little strange! You are as green as a grape and you believe you're a human girl! Grape! Of course that's a good name for you! *Grape: Ehh... *Slippy: Ehg, do we have to give that new animatronic a name? I mean..we don't even know who she is. A new animatronic wasn't planned I believe! *Missy: Who cares about that, maybe the mall wanted to suprise us or something and it worked! I'm very suprised! *Slippy: Eh, okay...Hey Missy why don't you show...eh..Grape the building, I don't think she knows this place very well. *Missy: Yeah, perfect thank you Slippy! *Slippy: No thanks! Please!! -Missy and Grape leave the room- *Missy: Well, I guess you can explore for your self now! The player is able to move around a check some rooms like The Restrooms, The Main Hall and Slippy's Toy Store. The player must enter Slippy's Toy Store to continue the story. -Grape enters Slippy's Toy Store- *Unknown voice: WHO IS THERE? WHO IS ENTERING THE TOY STORE AT NIGHT? *Grape: ehh.. -Missy enters the room- *Missy: Oh, hello Buck! This is Grape our new friend! *Buck: Pardon? A new friend? *Missy: Yeah, Why do you look so confused? *Buck: Why does she look so....alive? *Missy: What? *Buck: Nevermind! So, you are Grape? *Grape: Eh, I think so... *Buck: It's better you go to sleep, it has already been confusing enough, not only for you.. The Screen turns black, a minigame starts. You play as Buck, the minigame starts in a empty room with one dead teenage boy in it. You walk out the room into another room. You see The Polar Bear Trio stading there, but Gloomy's head is removed. The Polar bears don't seem to be active. You return onto the start location and see Gloomy's head on the dead boy, you go closer but get jumpscared by a Gloomy head. The game turns black and the words Night 2 appear on your screen. |-|Night 2= (THIS IS A PART OF NIGHT 2, NOT ALL OF IT!) -Grape wakes up on her own stage in a supermarket like location- The Player is able to walk around and explore the supermarket. You can see 2 doors, a red one and a blue one. When you enter the red one, you see a empty room with a poster on the wall with the text 'Welcome to Slippy's Mall' on it. When you enter the blue door it leads to The Main Hall. Slippy and Missy are on there stage but Gloomy is Missy. The two animatronics don't seem to be active. You walk to Main Hall 2, the door of the Supply Closet is locked. You enter the Restrooms and see Gloomy standing there. *Gloomy: .... *Grape: Eh, Hello? My name is Grape and I'm new here. *Gloomy: eh? -You can leave the Restrooms and you see Missy blocking you.- *Missy: Oh hello! I've been locking for you everywhere! -Gloomy left the restrooms and sees Missy and Grape standing in Main Hall 2- *Gloomy: Eh, guys..you are blocking the path... *Missy: Eh, Sorry? Grape! Let's go to the Sun Flower! -Grape follows Missy to the Sun Flower, they enter the shop and see a big yellow withered animatronic standing there- *Sun Flower: What, Who is that?? Go away! This is not your place!! *Missy: What, We are Missy and Grape! Don't worry, I know who you are! *Sun Flower: Are you friends with Buck? *Missy: Maybe......YES! *Grape: ... *Sun Flower: I don't want you to see me like this! *Grape: Why..Not? *Sun Flower: I'm withered.. *Missy: So..? *Sun Flower: Please, leave the shop! -Grape and Missy leave the shop- *Missy: What's wrong with her? I mean I don't care how she looks... I care about how she acts! *Grape: Well, she doesn't seem very friendly.. *Missy: I think she's just shy, because Buck told me things about her. *Grape: What kind of things? *Missy: I don't know if Buck wants me to tell you.. You can always ask Buck..I think! *Grape: Eh, oh.. *Missy: You're not very fond of talking, are you? -Grape starts crying- *Missy: Oh dear, did I say something wrong? I'll bring you back too your stage! *Grape: No! I don't want to go back..It's so cold there! I'm sorry Missy! I just don't understand what is happening.. *Missy: What do you mean? *Grape: I think I should talk to Buck.. *Missy: Whatever you want girl! Do you want me to bring you there? *Grape: No, I can find the Toy Store myself! *Missy: Al-right... -Grape walks to the Toy Store and enters- More tba! |-|Night etc.= More nights TBA. Gallery Slippy's Mall Map2.png|Main Map of Slippy's Mall (Some rooms are not included). Category:Games Category:Games by GayleRainbow